


Window

by Birdie_Writes



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: During the first weeks at Fort Salem Tally feels a bit lost and out of place. Could a certain Bellweather help her feel better?aka. just some short and fluffy Tallygail
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I ended up with posting my first fic about Motherland about these two instead of Raylla but here we are. 
> 
> Tally and Abigail also desperately need more fics! Literally the most underrated and softest ship!
> 
> I hope I did at least some sort of justice to these two, also please note that English isn't my first language so I apologize for any possible grammar mistakes!

Tally was sitting on Abigail's bed. She knew Abigail didn't like it when she did that, but she couldn't help it really. Abigail's bed was closer to the window than her and Raelle's shared bunk bed. And Tally always felt safer near windows.

She liked to be able to look outside. See the green grass and forest around Fort Salem. She liked looking at other witches and soldiers. Everyone had somewhere to go, somewhere to be. 

She liked simple things like that. Things that made her feel comfortable. Things that reminded her about home. Things that made her heart feel light. Things that felt familiar. 

Maybe that could explain why lately she had often found herself thinking why she had joined the army. Was it really for herself or did she just want to prove herself to someone? Did she really want this? Was this even possible for someone like her?

She didn't really have extraordinary abilities like Raelle, or a famous family and multiple skills like Abigail. She was just... Tally.

How could that possibly be enough to make it to the war college?

She could feel a single teardrop escape and slowly run down her cheek.

Damn it, she didn't like showing weakness. It was bad enough how everyone kept telling her she was too kind and gentle to be a soldier. Though she soon decided it didn't even matter. After all she was alone in her unit's shared room.

Or so she taught.

"What's the matter Tal?"

Tally quickly wiped her eyes and turned to meet the leader of her unit.

"A-Abigail. It's nothing really. I- I'll get to my own bed, sorry." Tally tried to sound convincing but knew Abigail wouldn't buy it.

"Uh-huh? It's okay though, stay if you'd like to." Abigail offered and Tally looked at her surprised.

"But I thought-" Tally started but Abigail didn't let her finish.

"It bothered me at first yes. But then I noticed you didn't do it to annoy me or be nosy on my stuff or such. You like to look outside of the window don't you?" Abigail explained and sat next to the red head.

"I- Yes. Yes I do. How did you-?" Tally wondered and looked at Abigail curiously.

"I'm a quick learner. And I like to get to know small things about people I care about." Abigail said and looked away from Tally after finishing her sentence.

Tally glanced at Abigail with eyes shimmering in something neither girls could quite name. She could feel her heart beat quicken for a second on it's own and her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"Abigail-" Tally started but once again the brunette didn't let her finish.

"Yes Tally, I do care about you. So please stop looking out the window like you're so lonely and lost. You have a place here. You have... You have me here." Abigail confessed and a hint of hurt was found in her voice if Tally listened careful.

"I- I'm sorry Abbi. I just. I miss home. And I miss feeling like I'm good at something. And I miss mom's hugs. Oh how I miss them." Tally said barely audible and she could feel the tears falling once more.

Abigail scooted closer to the slender girl and softly pressed Tally's head onto her chest. Tally clung onto her t-shirt and hid her face onto Abigail's neck.

"You are good at something Tally." Abigail said as she played with Tally's long, auburn hair.

"You and Raelle. You are good here. You're strong, brave and smart. I'm just a fool." Tally sobbed and Abigail felt a strange ache in her heart.

"No, Tally. Look at me." Abigail ordered and made sure the girl in her arms was facing her.

"You are needed here. You are a seeker. You are our unit's eyes. More importantly, you are what's holding our unit together. Don't you get it? You make this so much more easier, so much better. Your kindness, your softness. We need it. And I just know you'll surprise us all. Even yourself." Abigail explained and gave Tally the brightest smile she had ever seen from Abigail.

Tally's tears didn't stop. They increased. Tally hugged Abigail tight and cried out loud. She had no idea how Abigail had found exactly the words she had needed to hear, but she had done it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Tally sniffed and Abigail hugged her back just as tight.

"You know. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here okay?" Abigail offered and Tally gave her a genuine smile.

"Okay." Tally answered with a small smile. "And Abigail?" 

"Yeah?"

"I care about you too. A lot." Tally said and she could feel her cheeks change colour once more.

The duo kept on clunging to each other for awhile longer. They just watched in comfortable silence as people came and went outside and focused on the comfort they found while being close to each other.

That day Tally discovered new things she liked. She liked having her unit. She liked Abigail's bed. She liked being hugged by Abigail. And she liked Abigail Bellweather. A lot.


End file.
